


A criminal's love

by Infiniteships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Criminal AU, F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern AU, Romance, levixreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteships/pseuds/Infiniteships
Summary: [Twoshot]Levi Ackerman is tired of seeing you in secret, kissing you, caressing you in secret. His patience is long gone and he takes you into his embrace leaving fire in his wake.





	1. Chapter 1

_Come with me ___

____

   Three distinct words rang repeatedly through your mind as you stared up at the man who stood before your tired, exhausted body. His eyes were murderous, his hands with blood. He was the cold-blooded killer that everyone behind you despised. But in your eyes, as he stared at you with unnamed emotions, you knew otherwise.

____

   Fire crackled around, smoke filling your senses, pain drowning your body in fatigue. You just wanted it to be over. This war between him and the Military police over you. It was no use. He was always going to win.

____

   Levi Ackerman. The well-known boss of the world’s most powerful criminal organization. With every major crime across the globe, he knew, and most likely had a part in doing it. Originally ruled by Kenneth Ackerman, Levi rose from being their best killer to the top after his uncle’s death, promoting his cousin Mikasa Ackerman to replace him. He was still the best assassin around, cruelly leaving his victims in bloody corpses wherever he walked, but he had an organization to take care of. Mikasa was more than capable.

____

   A sweet innocent bystander you were, between this war. Met you while walking away from just exploding a building, he was entranced with your sweet appearance, especially your wide eyes when you realized the Levi Ackerman stood before you. There, an obsession grew within him, and he began to focus his little ‘accidents’ around you.

____

   Erwin Smith, head of the Military police was quick to know about your identity. Then it began. This tiring tug of war between the most powerful criminal, and the law.

____

   Levi Ackerman visited you in the night, showering you with love you never knew. Cradled you in your worst times, kissed your tears away, confessed his deepest emotions for you. You never knew what he saw in you, but he knew.

____

   You were an angel to him. Your wonderful locks, shining eyes, pale slim face, soft lips, short stature, slim frame. Levi did not lust over society’s desires; he didn’t chase the voluptuous women, but he chased you.

____

   He loved your shyness to strangers at first. Then he fell in love with your laugh and joy, your childish personality when you gave a screech of delight when he agreed to run across the field with you on his back (with a scowl on his face, might I add). He fell in love with the surprising intelligence you showed, that rivaled his own, and he had practically smirked in delight that one time you softly suggested an idea for his next raid, which unknowingly to you, was a success.

____

   But now, the game was over. Levi was tired of having half your time and sneaking in the night so he could cause your innocent mind to only think of him. Tired of only seeing you at the end of one of his massacres or bombings, tired of not being able to contact you without him actually being there. He wanted you for his own once and for all.

____

   When the Military police found out about you, he had exploded in rage when they began to guard you. Use you as bait to find him. He was enraged when he heard the news from his bat-shit crazy, but very loyal second-in-command, Hanji. How dare they? Try keep you away from him. No, he wouldn’t have that.

____

   So when they finally decided to hold you in their base, finally deciding that you might be on his side after all, Levi threw a fit. And came to rescue you and take you away from their disgusting, filthy hands.

____

   So now here you were, what used to be the Military police headquarters, was now nothing but rubble and fire. Around 20 meters behind you, your new friends you had made from the Military police struggled to stand, calling out for your name weakly. Ahead of you, the man who tipped your world upside down awaited for you.

____

   His hand was outstretched, patiently waiting. He would wait for an eternity for you. As long as you came to him in the end.

____

   Your mind buzzed with haziness, blood trickling down your forehead, small cuts scattered across your arms and legs making you wince. But you knew Levi had planned this so you would not get hurt too badly. And you thanked him for that mentally.

____

   “Y/n,” a weak voice whimpered behind you. You slowly turned around.

____

   Eren, who was your assigned bodyguard for the last year, was on his knees, looking at you pleadingly, blood running down his face, gasping heavily in pain.

____

   “Don’t...go. He’s a killer, a killer Y/n. A...killer.”

____

   Your eyes blurred with tears, knowing this fact very well. You hated that you had grown so close to Eren and the others. Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Armin, all agents you had befriended this last year. You had grown to love their company, laugh with them, cry with them, tease with them. You learned their quirks, funny habits, especially Sasha’s eating hobby. You loved them. But you were not in love with them. Not like you were with someone else.

____

   You were unaware of Levi’s gunmetal eyes, piercing through Eren with anger. You didn’t notice Eren’s teal eyes flicker to face the criminal in such fear before trying to plead with you again.

____

   “Y/n...please...he’s going to...use you for his own good. Please!”

____

   A small part of you wanted to believe Eren, that Levi and you didn’t have such a complex connection, that you could go back to living your mundane life. But you were the only one who saw through this emotionless man. It was lies Eren was telling you. You knew. And boy was Levi glad that you knew his love for you. Because it meant that you didn’t have to decide which side you chose.

____

   It was not the spur of the moment, which Eren and his friends seemed to think it was. It was not fear that stirred you, to turn away from them and crawl forwards, reaching out your hand to that bloodied, sinful one. You already belonged to him. Since the very beginning.

____

   He pulled you up gently, allowing you to see that heart-defying face, your heart jumping when a ghost of a smirk tugged at his thin lips. He was so beautiful. Everything about him. Perfect.

____

   He could kill them, right there and then. He was the one in power despite not being at his own base. His men, along with his best; Mikasa, Hanji, Farlan, and Isabel, stood behind him, guns cocked, ready to shoot at his command. But perhaps, not. Maybe he’ll let them live. Let the fact that who they thought was their precious innocent girl, was all along his, taunt them.

____

   Destroy them, make them crash and burn. Leave them unable to recover. Maybe after a few years, they would start trying to get him again, but this time you as well. It would be fun, he decided, now that he had you by his side.

____

   So he gave his men a simple wave, a signal for them to retreat and prepare the helicopters to go back to base. Only Mikasa and Hanji were left, standing a good five meters away from him, each on either side, waiting for their boss.

____

   You slumped against his surprisingly taller figure, lying your drowsy head in the crook of his neck, allowing him to easily pick you up, arms firmly but gently holding your figure as you half closed your eyes, head resting on your lover’s chest. You were free now, with him.

____

   “Why, Y/n, why?”

____

   You weakly turned to the distressed calls of your friends, finding yourself unable to explain your betrayal. So Levi answered for you.

____

   “Because you tried to take her for yourselves when she never belonged to you.”

____

   With that, Levi gave a rare full-blown smirk, before turning to walk to the awaiting helicopter, Mikasa and Hanji cautiously backing away with him, not turning their attention away from the enemy.

____

   They got onto a different helicopter as soon as the one with you and Levi lifted off the ground. They knew the two of you would want some privacy.

____

   He treated your cuts with much concentration and care, frowning as you winced at the rubbing alcohol, and unaware that you were staring at his face; his worried expression making your eyes softened. Who knew a ruthless killer like him could love so much?

____

   Unable to do much more, he placed down the cotton wool, shifting you on his lap so that you were face to face with him. You had never seen such satisfaction in his eyes before, as he looked at you lazily.

____

   “Finally,” he murmured, forehead against yours as he brought you into a kiss.

____

   His arms enveloped you in warmth as his chapped lips glided across yours in perfect sync. He wondered how you always had such soft lips, taking your bottom to gently suck making you sigh in content.

____

   The way his lips lovingly caressed yours was so different to those desperate passionate ones he always gave you when he was always rushing to leave before he was caught. Now, he had all the time he wanted to savour you.

____

   Tenderly, your hands weaved through his ebony locks, slowly kissing him back before pulling away in need of air. His dull grey eyes were unusually soft as his lips moved to graze your jaw and neck. You could feel him smirk against your bare skin. You leaned into the touch, burdens rolling off your shoulder as you closed your eyes in content.

____

   “You’re finally, completely, mine.”

____

__


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 years later _ ****_**_

   You nervously drummed your fingers on the wheel, adjusting the earpiece in your ear one more time. Brushed the loose hair that escaped the ponytail behind your ear. You were waiting impatiently for the armoured truck that was meant to appear soon pass by. Ah, there it was, trying to weave it’s way through the busy traffic of the evening, escorting police cars effectively hindered for a moment. A moment that was needed.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Alright. On my mark. 3, 2, 1. Go!”

_**_****_ ** _

   On cue, a short raven-haired girl stepped out of her assigned car dressed in a black jumpsuit with a black mask with 3 other men. All four headed to the stuck truck, gadgets, and weapons adorning their bodies. People looked on in wonder, some suspicious, you watched from your car in anticipation. After days of planning and preparing, your first operation was only just starting.

_**_****_ ** _

   Mikasa, with an air of confidence, lifted up a heavy duty gadget, something you still wouldn’t go near, and began to melt the back of the truck. The other men, walked to the front, taking out their machine guns to kill the drivers before returning to Mikasa.

_**_****_ ** _

   As soon as the first bullet was shot, a scream was sounded. Mikasa continued on patiently, finally creating a big hole at the back. She stepped forward, smirking when the bullets were no use against her, you weren’t stupid, you had everyone in this operation wear bulletproof masks and jumpsuits.

_**_****_ ** _

   She tossed away her gadget, accepting a machine gun from her fellow comrade before taking out the men guarding the prize.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Hanji, status?” you asked quickly.

_**_****_ ** _

   “We killed them.”

_**_****_ ** _

   You sighed, rolling your eyes.

_**_****_ ** _

   “The plan was to block them while Mikasa and the others did the job here. I calculated the times, it was not necessary to kill them and don’t bullshit me Hanji.”

_**_****_ ** _

   You could practically hear the insane smile on the brunette’s face.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Better safe than sorry. You guys done yet? I’m out of here, caused a bit of commotion, your old friends might be coming to say hello.”

_**_****_ ** _

   You huffed at the mention of the Military police. But that was forgotten when you saw Mikasa lead the prize out of the armoured truck.

_**_****_ ** _

   Your heart picked up at the sight of the man dressed in the orange jumpsuit as Mikasa told him where you were waiting. And then he locked eyes with you. He smirked.

_**_****_ ** _

   He strolled towards where you were waiting in a black sportscar bending down to stare at you through the passenger window, his handsome face twisted in a smirk. You unlocked the car, and he opened it, smoothly sliding in.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Hello, darling.”

_**_****_ ** _

   Before you could greet him back, he pulled you roughly by the collar of your shirt, bringing you into a passionate, heated kiss before releasing you. His hand ran down lightly from your shirt to squeeze your thigh before shutting the car door.

_**_****_ ** _

   “I can’t believe you’re here to rescue me. Tell me, did you plan this whole set up.”

_**_****_ ** _

   You smirked proudly, starting up the engine watching Mikasa do so as well before she drove away.

_**_****_ ** _

   “First success,” you beamed at Levi proudly. He chuckled, fighting the urge to kiss you again. Oh, you were so damn perfect.

_**_****_ ** _

   “By the way, open the glove box. I brought you clothes. I know how you love to dress nicely while shooting at the Military police.”

_**_****_ ** _

   He raised an eyebrow, swiftly opening to see a folded white dress shirt, suit jacket and pants, and of course, his cravat.

_**_****_ ** _

   “They’re coming to join us?”

_**_****_ ** _

   “Mmhmm, that’s what Hanji said anyways,” you answered. He hummed in response, inspecting the clothes you chose for him.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Hmm, you chose one of the nice suits, Y/n?”

_**_****_ ** _

   “Welcome back party afterwards?”

_**_****_ ** _

   He smirked, letting one his hands slide over your thigh. His eyes lit up with delight when you immediately pressed your legs together.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Or maybe,” he leaned over to brush his thin lips against your ear, “In the plane afterward, you’d rather rip off a nice suit than an orange jumpsuit off me when I f**k you.”

_**_****_ ** _

   Heat immediately rushed to your cheeks, momentarily losing your concentration. The car wobbled, narrowly missing the car on the opposite side. You gave a deadly glare to the man next to you, who wore a smug grin.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Levi!” you scolded cheeks still as red as a tomato at the thought of his suspicions. He chuckled again, before beginning to remove the orange jumpsuit off him.

_**_****_ ** _

   Everyone was surprised at the change in personality in Levi after that fateful day. He was still rather stoic and cold, his brutal insults and ways did not change. But he did begin to smile more. Or rather, begin to smirk at you more and tease you more. Sometimes you could see the glint of insanity in his eyes, but that was just the way Levi was. And you were sure you were also growing insane at the unconditional love you still had for him.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Sweetheart?”

_**_****_ ** _

   “Yeah?”

_**_****_ ** _

   Levi smirked once more, just finishing tying his cravat in place.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Say hello to your old friends.”

_**_****_ ** _

   Your eyes flickered the car mirror, to see the people you had run into every time Levi brought you out to do a job. You caught sight of Eren and Armin in a car two cars behind you, determination set on their faces to finally catch you and Levi. You smirked internally. Going to jail just after rescuing your lover was not something on your to-do list.

_**_****_ ** _

   So a car chase began. You and Levi were separated from Mikasa and Hanji, but it didn’t matter. The Military police were only focused on you and Levi alone. But how wrong they were, to set their attention on only one vehicle.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Ah, so the excitement begins,” Levi sighed, grinning turning to see the cars chasing you.

_**_****_ ** _

   You gripped the wheel hard, a certain glint in your eye. You may have only been in the business for five years, but a talent bloomed within you in this time.

_**_****_ ** _

   “You know,” Levi began, reaching for the weapons you had carelessly left in the backseat for him. A tingly feeling erupted in him when he realized you had chosen a couple of his favourites.

_**_****_ ** _

   “I never expected you to become the best escape driver I ever had.”

_**_****_ ** _

   Screeech. You hit the brakes, causing the two cars that hovered on either side, trying to crash in you, hit against each other as you wasted no time in slipping past them. You threw a grin at Levi, who in return offered a proud smirk.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Oi brat, swing it round, won’t you?”

_**_****_ ** _

   At his request, you swung the car around. In that split second, Levi leaned out of the open window and took aim.

_**_****_ ** _

   By the time you swung the car back around, the leading police car begins to crash at the lack of an alive driver. You managed to catch who it was who slumped across the wheel. You were glad to find that it was someone you didn’t know.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Jaeger,” you heard Levi snarl, as he reloaded. You kept the car steady as Levi prepared to fire again. You glanced at Levi worriedly.

_**_****_ ** _

   A mixture of feelings bubbled in you. Did you really want Levi to kill your old friends? It had been five years...you steeled yourself. You had chosen a side. You had chosen Levi. And you were going to be loyal to him for as long as you lived.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Shit!” Levi cursed. Despite your best efforts of trying not to sway too much while speeding away, Levi could not kill that stupid brat he hated so much. He could still remember Eren sticking close to you wherever you were, trying so desperately to keep you away from him.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Levi,” you said suddenly, plan formulating in your mind.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Shoot the wheel.”

_**_****_ ** _

   “What?”

_**_****_ ** _

   There was no time to clarify, you only hoped that Levi would catch on when you did it.

_**_****_ ** _

   You pulled the brakes and your car screeched on the concrete shocking Levi as he was jolted forwards. Eren’s car violently collided with the back of your own bulletproof car. Then Levi realized what you wanted him to do. He smirked, recovering before Eren as he stuck half of his body out of the window to aim at Eren.

_**_****_ ** _

   Eren’s eyes widened as he locked eyes with the criminal mastermind. There was no time to wonder how on Earth Ackerman was not in the orange jumpsuit he should have been wearing, but to quickly dodge the bullet that came piercing through the glass.

_**_****_ ** _

   Levi frowned annoyed at the miss but wasted no time in taking out one of the wheels before swinging back around to give you the signal to go. You pressed down on the accelerator, beginning the peaceful ride to the rendezvous point.

_**_****_ ** _

   Levi and you were the last ones to arrive at the private plane waiting at a private part of the airport. Much like the gentleman he was, Levi got out first to go around and open the door for you, stretching out his hand for you to take. You took it, allowing him to pull you up into a short kiss.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Good to see you back Shorty!” a hyperactive brunette exclaimed, throwing her arms around your boyfriend. Levi clicked his tongue, producing a disgusted sound.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Tch. Off me shitty-glasses.”

_**_****_ ** _

   The crazy scientist and second-in-command didn’t mind the usual insult, backing off with a crazy grin, allowing the younger Ackerman to move forward to greet her older cousin. Neither were very affectionate people, with the exception of Levi with you, so Levi just grasped his cousin’s hand before moving past them, pulling you along with him.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Mr Ackerman,” Several men greeted with respect. Levi only regarded them with a wave, something more important in his mind.

_**_****_ ** _

   You jogged up the steps after the hasty steps of Levi, entering the private jet. Mikasa and Hanji followed behind before the steps were folded up and the door was shut.

_**_****_ ** _

   Offered refreshments were brushed off by the criminal, a determined expression set on his handsome face as he led you to his private room.

_**_****_ ** _

   A glint was in his grey eyes as he gently pushed you in and turned to close the doors. Only Hanji and Mikasa caught it. Hanji settled down in a lush chair opposite Mikasa, preparing for the take-off.

_**_****_ ** _

   “You saw it, didn’t you?” she grinned maniacally. Mikasa nodded emotionlessly, crossing one leg over another, mentally preparing herself for the long night.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Levi? Do you want to take a shower?” you asked, padding over to the closet to search for some clothes you were sure you requested for yourself for the night flight. Before you could reach there, his hand reached out to grab yours, spinning you around roughly.

_**_****_ ** _

   “They allowed me to take a shower before I got onto the truck,” Levi whispered, pulling you so close that your body was flush against his. Because you were only slightly shorter than him, your nose collided with his. Your eyes widened at the sheer intensity the grey ones opposite you held.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Mmmm, do you realize how f***ing sexy you are when you drive?” he hummed deeply, arms traveling down to hold you by your waist. A small hint of pink began to spread in your cheeks, and your insides churned.

_**_****_ ** _

   Familiar lips pressed on hard on your own, beginning a rough, fast-paced caress with your own. You couldn’t recall when he had forcefully slid his tongue into your mouth, only remembering the exhilarating feeling it left when it swirled around your own tongue.

_**_****_ ** _

   Your mind grew into a hazy mess, feet stumbling back with him pushing you while his mouth was busy on your neck, leaving visible marks. But it wasn’t enough, and when he pulled back, you gave a small pout. He smirked at your adorable expression, before picking you up to throw you onto his bed.

_**_****_ ** _

   You bounced, gasping, his warm presence enveloping you once more when he crawled over you. His raven bangs hung forward and you badly wanted to run your fingers through them.

_**_****_ ** _

   “Remember what I said in the car?” he murmured in a husky voice that made your breath catch, and your entire figure squirm. He allowed himself to drop on top of you, fully caging you in his embrace. Intoxicating, was his perfect face, his perfect smell despite being held captive for a few weeks. Intoxicating was his touch, his very presence that pushed you into another world.

_**_****_ ** _

   “I think,” he breathed into your ear. Oh, you shivered underneath him, longing for his lips to be on your own instead of anywhere else.

_**_****_ ** _

   “You deserve something for today.”

_**_****_ ** _

* * * * *

   Eren Jaeger sat at his desk, the day’s events running through his mind again. Yet again, Levi Ackerman slipped out of the Military police’s hands, by none other than Y/n L/n, his beloved girlfriend, and a dear, old friend of Eren.

_**_****_ ** _

   But what was bothering Eren more was not the fact that he was nearly killed at the hands of Levi. He saw her again today, raven hair and steel grey eyes, so similar yet different to her cousin.

_**_****_ ** _

   Mikasa Ackerman, he couldn’t get her out his mind. What was happening? Why did she linger at the back of his mind in every minute he was awake?

_**_****_ ** _

   Was Eren about to follow down a path Y/n took all those years ago?

_**_****_ ** _

   Only time would tell, whether Eren would be unable to keep it up anymore, just like Y/n wasn’t able to.

_**_****_ ** _


End file.
